What War Does
by ms.evil
Summary: The era of war has reigned upon Japan for many years. But when two arch rivals meet in the battlefield what will happen? And when mistakes are made, their best friends, and the fate of the world, hang in the balance.E+T Rated for violence
1. Prolouge

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Everyone! I'd like to tell you now that this is only an intro to my new story. So don't be expecting an update soon cause I'm putting this up to see how it does. So if it's a dud it's on to the next story idea, but of course if it does really well I'll be updating, after my first two stories though. So that means REVIEW! SO I know that you want this story so I'll hurry up with the others. I hope you have patience because you're going to be needing it!  
  
Full summary:  
  
It is the era of war in feudal Japan. A time where battle and death is just another everyday thing. Queen Yelan and King Fujitaka have been battling for Japan for decades, now dying they leave their duties to their heirs, Sakura and Syaoran. But when two arch rivals meet on the battlefield (namely Eriol and Tomoyo.) the hate for each other changes. But when mistakes are made their best friends, and the fate of the world, hang in the balance.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
(oh and only this part will be put in someone's POV.)  
  
The suspense was killing me. Here I was, sitting on my butt while hundreds of people were dying a few miles from here, all this for some stupid country. And if it weren't my father's wishes I would have already surrendered.  
  
These wars have been going on for so long even the historians and scholars can't trace the beginning. The two halves of Japan have been fighting over who will control all the land. The burden of ruling half the country and still fighting the wars has been passed down generation after generation in my family.  
  
The thing I most regret is that my best friend is out there right now. She was a sorceress, those are quite rare. The only time a sorcerer or sorceress can be created is when a lightning bolt hits a rock and splits it, then and only then is a magical being born. My best friend is the strongest sorceress of all time. But there is someone that can match her power, the sorcerer of the south.  
  
They have never met, but worry of them meeting in the battlefield has swept through the country like wildfire. It is rumoured that when two beings so strong as themselves fight each other worlds could be torn apart. But luckily none of that has happened yet.  
  
My best friend is the general of the armies and my trusted advisor, being perfect in every way. But she has one flaw, whenever a challenge is announced she will not back down, even if it takes her life.  
  
Her arch rival has been a mystery for a while. Only the people in the palace ever see him, anyone in the battlefield is dead after they have seen him. You'd think that he didn't want them to see his face.  
  
The doors to my throne room open slowly revealing one of my guards.  
  
My head was leaning on my hand making me look bored, which I was, "What is it Hiroke?" I asked.  
  
"Daidouji-san has returned." After that statement my head lifted and my boredom broken.  
  
"Bring her in."  
  
In walked my best friend, the strongest sorceress of all time, back from a battle. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was messy but she was smiling.  
  
"So? Did you win or lose?" I asked stepping up and walking towards her.  
  
"Congratulations Queen Sakura the city of Kyoto now belongs to you," she said smiling even more.  
  
I grinned and gave her a hug.  
  
A/N: So there you have it, a little prologue with lots of background information. Do you like it? If you do I suggest you review, cause if you don't I'm going to assume no one wants this story to be continued, if you don't like it then don't review. Oh and for you S+S lovers there will be none of that in here. Here they are enemies for life, but it could change. And remember: I'M GOING TO FINISH MY FIRST TWO STORIES THEN CONTINUE WITH THIS ONE, SO I HOPE YOU'RE PATIENT! 


	2. Meeting the enemy

Here's the first chapter to my new story!  
  
What War Does By ms. evil  
Tears come from the eyes; they are used to wash away dirt or unfamiliar objects in your eyes. But have you ever felt sad or happy and feel water brimming your eyes? Yes, sometimes you see happy tears and sad tears but what Tomoyo saw everyday, were tears of pain.  
  
When she walks the stone paths of the villages to recruit new soldiers she sees families cry in pain as their loved ones leave them. She also saw little kids abandoned in the streets crying. She never knew why people cried for the only emotion she knew of was happiness, taught to her from her best friend Sakura.  
  
When there were no battles to be fought, or studying to be done, Tomoyo would lie in her bed thinking. Why do people cry? Tears are only drops of clear, salty liquid that comes from your eyes, or at least that was what Tomoyo had thought.  
  
One day she was sitting in the library looking up into the skies.  
  
"Mistress Daidouji?"  
  
"What is it Terada?" Tomoyo said staring blankly at the heavens above.  
  
"Queen Kinomoto wants to see you," Terada replied.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, she could never get ten minutes to herself, " Tell her I'm coming," she said still staring at the sky. Terada nodded and walked out. After watching a few clouds drift away Tomoyo got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura sat in her golden throne awaiting the arrival of the ebony haired sorceress, growing impatient she yelled at the guards around her.  
  
"What is taking so long!" she yelled at them when suddenly the mahogany doors opened.  
  
"So, why did you call me here today?" Tomoyo asked carrying her staff. Sakura had always admired that staff, made of silver and crystal with small sapphires embedded into the handle, while a large violet orb sat at the top. Intricate designs weaved through the gems making it even more elegant. But the funny thing was it never got scratched or broken during battle, 'Must be magic,' Sakura thought.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo another battle will be held in the village of Coneant," Sakura said.  
  
"Why would we want a village?" Tomoyo asked. Normally they would fight for large wealthy cities.  
  
"That village has very fertile lands and the best crops around," Sakura answered her emerald eyes looking at her best friend.  
  
"Whenever you're ready," Tomoyo said shrugging, so what if that stupid village had good crops, in fact this whole war was pretty stupid.  
  
"Troops will be leaving in three hours, and you'll be leading them," Sakura said leaning back in her throne.  
  
Tomoyo bowed and walked out of the room. 'There she goes, off to another chance where she might die,' Sakura thought watching her friend leave.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"You call this food! This is only fit for the peasants!" King Syaoran, or Li, hissed at the cook.  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran, it's not that bad," Syaoran's best friend and sorcerer said.  
  
"Go back to learning spells or something," Syaoran spat. Tomoyo's only rival in the terms of magic stood before Syaoran, staff in hand.  
  
"Besides Eriol, you have a battle to get to. The village of Coneant, now go," he added. The blue haired sorcerer nodded and left. Syaoran sat in the chair and watched him leave.  
  
And strangely enough the two rulers thought the same thing at the exact same time. 'I will win this war, I do have the strongest sorcerer/sorceress of all time on my side.'  
  
*On the battlefield*  
  
Tomoyo smelt the stench of rotting flesh all around her. 'The others must have already been here,' she thought looking at the small wood houses burn to the ground. Suddenly a cry was heard behind her. Turning around she saw the enemy attacking them.  
  
Turning her staff into a sword she attacked. Slicing a soldiers head off she saw allies of hers drop to the ground. 'They've gotten stronger,' she thought as she dodged an attack.  
  
Blood stained her robes as the fight went on. Changing the sword to a bow and arrow she pierced the hearts of many, literally. She felt someone coming at her barely missing it she got a thin cut to the face; she then used an arrow and stabbed the person.  
  
She flew into the air and shot even more people, with the ability to sense the difference between her allies and foes only made her accuracy even better.  
  
After setting a mob on fire she noticed a sort of sun shaped staff in the crowd below, that's when she sensed magic being used. 'Who would have magic other then me?' she thought flying closer to the staff.  
  
Suddenly a shot of pain pierced her left arm. She screamed in pain as she landed on the ground she then killed the person who had shot her, using only one arm to defend herself Tomoyo fought her way to the staff, letting her magic slowly heal her arm.  
  
Getting tired Eriol decided to end this quickly, creating a shield around him he recited a spell.  
  
Tomoyo felt a spell being used, she made a shield around her just to be safe. In a flash of light every person around her disappeared. Surprised she looked around spotting one other survivor.  
  
Eriol sighed, the village now belonged to his king, even though many lives of their own men were sacrificed. Looking around to insure his victory he spotted someone, alive, and to make it even more interesting it was a girl.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe it, that person had actually survived a spell like that? Unexpectedly he popped up in front of her. She was stunned but regained her senses and put her staff up to his neck, transforming it into a sword.  
  
Eriol felt the cold steel press against his neck as he watched the staff change. He smirked, "So you must be the almighty sorceress of the north," he said.  
  
"And I'm assuming you're the sorcerer of the south," Tomoyo said coldly.  
  
"You assumed correctly," Eriol said in an icier tone. They could feel each other's energy levels, they were low but still strong. In rapid motion his sun staff was brought to her neck. Tomoyo could feel the sharpness of the thing and she knew he meant business.  
  
"So are you going to kill me or what?" she challenged.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," Eriol replied.  
  
Tomoyo scowled at him, this was a standoff, neither of them would win. They could either die or walk away with nothing.  
  
The bitter smell of blood filled surrounded them. Looking into each other's eyes they both saw the same amount of hate they had for each other. Arch rivals that had never met, rivals that could tear worlds apart with just a wave of their hands and a few simple words.  
  
"I'm going to challenge you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eriol asked, "Challenge me to what, a game of dress up?"  
  
"Shut up you stupid excuse for a sorcerer. I challenge you to a dual. We will settle this once and for all," Tomoyo replied really hating his guts right now.  
  
Eriol took a few steps back, "I have no time to play little games with girls," he said, then disappeared.  
  
Anger built up in Tomoyo, "Who are you calling a girl!" she shouted into the air, then disappeared back to her kingdom.  
  
When Eriol appeared back in his room he felt something running down his neck. Curious he touched his hand to it, blood. That sorceress's blade had cut him. Suddenly a clean piece of paper fell into his hands.  
  
I do not play dress up.  
A/N: So do you like it? I felt so tempted to write up a chapter one for this story! So I will say it again, if you want me to continue this story review. Or I will be forced to discontinue it. Hahahah just kidding, but please review anyways. 


	3. Worry

Look I'm finally updating for this story! Okay just a warning, I'm using Wordpad right now and it doesn't have any spellcheck so if there's any grammatical or spelling errors I'm really sorry. Why am I using wrodpad you ask? Well that's because This computer doesn't have Microsoft Word. I would also like to tell you that I'm naming the chapters after emotions that Tomoyo or someone is feeling in that chapter. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own  
  
What War Does By ms evil  
Grief, normally something like this happens when you are missing someone you have lost. Someone that you have cared about deeply then they died or went away. It's an unusual thing beacuse just when you think this emotion is gone it can pop up suddenly whenever it wants.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tomoyo hastily braided her hair then pulled it into a loop, she hated being fancy but in honor of Sakura's birthday she was dressing up.Wearing one of her finest lavender gowns she stepped out of the room.  
  
Just as she was passing the west wing she heard crying coming from Sakura's room. Curious she stepped inside. When Tomoyo opened the mahogany door she saw Sakura sobbing beside her bed.  
  
She walked over and kneeled beside the honey haired queen.  
  
"Sakura, what are you crying over?" Tomoyo asked. A few seconds after she said Tomoyo realized how rude it sounded.  
  
Sakura looked up at her best friend, her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed. Tomoyo hated seeing her friend like this, but then again what was hate anyway?  
  
"Tomoyo! My dad said he'd be here for my eighteenth birthday! It was so important! You know it is!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. It was a custom in their kindom that when the heir reached eighteen the crown would be passed down to them by the king. It was an honor, to have the king do it, seeing the look on his face when his heir would take his place. But to have him die and the job was left to you was not something an heir would want.  
  
More crystalline tears fell, Sakura flung herself into Tomoyo and kept crying into her chest. Now knowing what to do she just patted her back a little.  
  
Tomoyo pulled her away and looked at Sakura, "Come on, you don't want to be late to your own party do you?" she said putting on a half smile.  
  
After wiping her eyes, Sakura nodded, and with a wave of her hand Tomoyo dried up Sakura and she looked magnificent. Sakura gave Tomoyo a hug, "Thank you, even if you don't have many emotions, I'm sure you mean well," she said.  
  
After that Sakura's maid ushered her out, fixing any little hair or pin that was out of place.  
  
Tomoyo just stared at the door, her face blank. It was true, she couldn't feel hatred, love, sadness, grief, determined, anger, any of them. She could only feel happiness, as long as Sakura was happy she was happy fueling the only thing she could feel was the queen of northern Japan.  
  
When she was on the battlefield she had a blank look on her face, nothing she showed was for real. When she smiled it was a half smile, when she cried it was magic. But something was different, Tomoyo had felt something knew, something true, something for real.  
  
Annoyonce.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
King Syaoran called to a guard.  
  
"Get Eriol, I need to speak with him," he said.  
  
The guard nodded and left.  
  
In the library reading, was where the guard found him.  
  
Not looking up from his book Eriol spoke, "I'll be there in a moment," he said. The guard was startled for a second but then remembered that Eriol was a sorceror and left. What he hadn't noticed though was that Eriol was looking at the book upside down.  
  
He shut it with one hand then gazed ahead at the immense shelves of books.  
  
'I hate fantasy,' he thought, getting up and leaving the book in the chair.  
  
"What took so long?" Syaoran asked as the azure eyed sorceror came in.  
  
"Well it does take six minutes and thirty-four seconds to walk here from the library," Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Why not just do your magic or something to get here sooner?"  
  
Eriol didn't bother answering, "Why did you call me here?"  
  
"Do you happen to know what day it is today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It is Kinomoto Sakura's birthday, of the Kinomoto Kingdom," Eriol answered.  
  
"I want you to go to the party they're having and kidnap her."  
  
"Why do you want her here? Do you want her to keep her captive so the army forces will fall apart? Or do you just want to see the beautiful face that everyone talks about," Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran blushed the deep red he was famous for, "Just go," he ordered.  
  
Eriol bowed, "As you wish." Then he disapearred without a sign or anything to signify that he just left.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Tomoyo had always hated parties, she was never allowed to join. All she could do was stand next to the throne and watch over the guests. Besides it wasn't like anyone actually wanted to dance with the 'emotionless creature'.  
  
Many men stared at her with aw but was too afraid she'd turn them into a frog or something to approach her. Like Sakura she was known far and wide for her beauty, she had even heard some say her beauty even passed Sakura's, then she had also heard some murmer that she had used her magic to look that good.  
  
As she stared out into the ballroom, seeing many flashes of bright color, she saw a familiar blue pass somewhere near the door.  
  
'No, it couldn't be,' she thought as she stepped down, staff in hand, and walked towards the moving color.  
  
Tomoyo started to walk faster, so fast that she accidently slammed into someone.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Following his king's orders Eriol went to the party. Appearing in the huge room the first thing his eyes fell on was a certain raven haired maiden. She was standing next to the throne looking extremely bpred, she was leaning on a metal rod.  
  
'I'm sure I've seen her before,' he thought. But before it could sink in any deeper he remembered his mission and started look for the queen.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand catch his arm.  
  
Looking up he saw a fair young girl, "You look nice, want to dance?" she asked.  
  
He never liked dutchesses like her, too flirty and self absorbed. Only looking for the most handsome guy a party had to offer.  
  
Pulling his arm away he turned her down and continued his search.  
  
Making sure she wasn't following him, like most do, he started walking again. Then someone slammed into him, knocking him over.  
  
After rubbing his head he looked up and saw a hand in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eriol recognized the girl as the maiden that was standing by the throne.  
  
While she helped him up, she brought up her other arm and in that other arm was... the staff from that one sorceress!  
  
Eriol wasn't all too surprised, but to see someone like her at a ball? Was absurd.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slam into you," she said after he was back on his feet.  
  
"It's fine, I wans't paying much attention myself." Eriol had to admit though, when she wasn't in the usual robes she looked really beautiful. He shook the thought from his mind, 'She's the enemy remember!'  
  
"Well I have to get going now," he said, his eyes searching for Sakura.  
  
Without thinking twice Tomoyo stopped him before he moved on, "Please excuse me but, could you tell me your name?"  
  
'Well it's not like she's going to find out later anyway.'  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol. And you?"  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo." A fitting name to the fair maiden.  
  
After they parted things started to fit together.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
'Him! Sakura!' Tomoyo looked around for him. She then started to rush through the crowd, 'Sakura where are you? You're in so much danger!'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
'Ha! There she is!' Eriol thought triumphantly as he spotted the honey colored hair with a small golden crown a top it.  
  
Sakura was standing on the balcony, thinking of her father. 'Why did you have to die? You never had to go into battle!' she thought as tears threatned to fall. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth and soon she was unconscience.  
  
As she fell to the ground Eriol stood there. 'That was too easy,' he thought.  
  
Tomoyo had finally found Sakura as well.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.  
  
Eriol turned to look up at her, "Why I'm kidnapping the queen," he said.  
  
Abd before Tomoyo could call any guards Sakura was in his arms and he had jumped off the balcony.  
  
Tomoyo looked over the rail, he was running into the garden. Grabbing her silver staff Tomoyo stepped onto the rail and jumped onto the ground.  
  
She started running as fast as she could. 'Why does he run? Why not just transport back to his own kingdom?' she thought as she finally caught up to him.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not the only one that can jump," Eriol said as they were still running.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to give up."  
  
"Oh come on, you're just a girl."  
  
Frustrated Tomoyo flew up into the air. Staff in both hands she started chant a spell, the sashes around her waist unwound and floated around her in a violet aura.  
  
Eriol stopped in his tracks and looked up, seeing what she was doing he layed Sakura down on a stone bench and flew up as well. 'Well two can play at that game,' he though, smirking, and his sun staff started to grow from the key form it was just in.  
  
After saying the last word the sashes shot at Eriol, smiling he dodged all five of them. Even more frustrated Tomoyo turned the silver staff into a bow and arrow.  
  
She started she grabbed three arrows, lit them on fire, then fired them at him. After every arrow was dodged Tomoyo started to worry for her best friend.  
  
Eriol came flying straight up his staff now a golden sword, he swung at Tomoyo's neck, 'What a waste,' he thought.  
  
Only now a silver blade met with his in a loud 'clang'.  
  
He swung again, this time at her leg and met the blade again. Tomoyo grinned, "I am not, a girly girl, like those flirts in there." Putting all her strength into keeping his blade against hers.  
  
"I see that," he said, "But that still doesn't mean you'll win this!" Then he swung at her arm. Taken completely be surprise she nearly dodged it, but only nearly. A deep gash left its mark in her chest.  
  
Panting she held up the sword, "I will not lose," she said.  
  
"Persistent aren't we?" Eriol said smirking.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Very." Then suddenly a dagger came out of nowhere and stabbed Eriol in the arm.  
  
"And there is plenty more where that came from," she said. Eriol looked up at her, and once again he had to admit she had great skills that could match up to his own, she was a great enemy.  
  
Tomoyo liked his strength, she never liked fighting weaklings on the battlefield. But this, this was a challenge and she liked it.  
  
But there was on thought that had entered their thoughts from out of the blue. Were they ever really enemies? Could they ever be friends, or maybe something a little more?  
  
A/N: I have no clue how long this is on the net so don't complain to me if it's too short cause I did work hard on this chapter. And the last sentence i know is a little weird but I had to add 'maybe something a little more' and i didn't know how. So there is my completely stupid answer. Well I hope you liked it and remember to review! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
